


Divide them

by Stiby



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 07 Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiby/pseuds/Stiby
Summary: Escrito justo tras ver el episodio V7:E11 - Gravity.Contiene spoilers del mismo. En mi cabeza es su continuación. Lo que ocurre tras esa llamada.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Divide them

**Author's Note:**

> **Contiene spoilers del V7E11 - Gravity.**
> 
> Es el último capítulo que había visto cuando escribí el fic. Ahora ya he terminado la temporada.

La pantalla del comunicador sigue iluminada pero ya no hay señal. La voz rasgada de Ruby suena todavía en sus oídos cuando alza los ojos, despacio, muy, muy despacio.

Mira primero a Tyrian, encadenado y sonriente. La sonrisa de dientes brillantes que envía un peso muerto al fondo de su estómago y ata un nudo en su garganta que le impide respirar. Un nudo que tiene nombre; miedo. ¿A estas alturas?, se pregunta, con ironía. Y se niega a responder a la voz de su auto-desprecio mientras desvía la mirada.

Rasca de sus entrañas el poco valor que puede reunir. Lo necesita todo para enfrentarle.

Los ojos verdes de Clover le devuelven la mirada sin pestañear. El Ace-op alza una ceja y se limita a esperar. Su expresión es demasiado hermética; resulta incluso ajena sin su característico amago de sonrisa. Entonces lo entiende.

—Lo sabías.

No es una pregunta. Uno no llega a ciertas edades como cazador si no es capaz de saber algunas cosas sin necesidad de preguntarlas.

—No oficialmente. Pero imaginaba que podía ocurrir.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Silencio. Las ruedas del camión rompen la nieve llenando el cubículo del sonido seco de los crujidos característicos. Qrow cree que ambos han dejado de respirar.

—No lo sé —responde Clover, por fin, mirando al suelo y en un tono tan bajo que apenas llega a escucharse.

Qrow se da cuenta de que le tiembla el pulso. Hacía mucho que no le pasaba. Y no le gusta.

—Estás muy tranquilo —le increpa al militar, como si la tranquilidad de Clover fuese la culpable de su propio nerviosismo. Se pone de pie y se dirige a la reja que les separa de la conductora del camión—. ¡Ey! ¡Tú! ¡Para un momento! Necesito salir.

La estepa nevada le recibe como una bofetada de realidad cuando abre el portón trasero y baja al suelo de un salto. El aire se clava en sus pulmones casi tanto como la risita de suficiencia que suelta Tyrian, desde el fondo del cajón. Cierra de un portazo y estampa un puñetazo de rabia contra la chapa metalizada del contenedor. La llanura solo le devuelve el silbido del viento. El grito que lanza al aire se enreda con el espeso silencio que le rodea y acaba por atascarse en su garganta.

Mientras suprime conscientemente el impulso antaño automático de ir a buscar una petaquilla que ya no lleva en el bolsillo, la puerta del camión se abre despacio a sus espaldas.

Sin moverse del sitio lleva la mano derecha a la empuñadura de su arma, rogando no tener que utilizarla. Escucha un salto sobre la nieve y el chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse. No se gira cuando siente que los pasos se detienen.

—Deja eso. No voy a atacarte —asegura Clover, tras lo que parece una eternidad de frío y silencio.

Una mano se posa en su hombro y Qrow aprieta más fuerte la empuñadura de la Harbinger, mientras apuntala los pies en la nieve, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, en posición de ataque.

—Dirías lo mismo si fueses a hacerlo —se queja, girándose para enfrentarle.

Como toda respuesta, Clover alza las manos.

—Esto es lo que ella quiere. Ambos lo sabemos. —Mientras habla no deja de mirarle, pero al mismo tiempo baja la mano izquierda hasta su arma, con un movimiento excesivamente lento. Qrow se tensa todavía más justo antes de ver cómo tira la caña a sus pies—. Estoy contigo —asegura Clover.

Qrow suelta entonces el aliento que estaba reteniendo. A su pesar, se fía más del gesto que de sus palabras.

—¿Aunque signifique estar contra Atlas?

Clover le coge firmemente por los hombros y le mira a los ojos.

–Signifique lo que signifique.

****

FIN

**Un comentario me animaría mucho, si habéis llegado hasta aquí. Gracias! Por cierto ya he visto toda la temporada.**


End file.
